


ECS Abridged

by orphan_account



Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic - Fandom
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Multi, Other, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ECS, the fan server where fans of SSEC roleplay as the in game eevees... Who have made a discord server!Now brought to you in fanfiction form! We're getting meta tonight!(Just. Note. This is all based on the actual ECS server. Nothing here is original.)
Kudos: 3





	1. In the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the horrifying adventures in ECS begins! Complete with swearing! Future relationships!! Future Angst!!! IMPLIED SEXUAL ADVANCES!!!! AND GOREEEEEE!!!!!!!
> 
> Welcome to the PC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oliver Gaypaw11/09/2019  
> And I step in and save dominic  
> Then romance him"
> 
> That does not happen.

As Oliver flipped the page of his... How should I put this... Fuck it. Yaoi magazine. Something distracted him, looking up from the magazine he bought only for the interesting articles and definitely not for the pictures. He stared at his phone, which was buzzing with notifications. Well. One notification, but even that was highly unusual considering most of the normal eevees in the box who weren't from Greenpaw barely had access to technology.

Picking it up, he turned it on to find the source of the noise. Apparently Eve was inviting him to a group server for every one of the eevees in the box. Or, well. 3 eevees at this point. Her, Oliver himself and... Dominic. As for some reason he had acquired a phone of his own.

Joining the server, he was instantly greeted with a text message from Dominic.

As per usual, the pale eevee's vocabulary exceeded his mental age, with words that even adults sometimes hesitate to speak, all combining together to form the most eloquent of sentences in the black and white confines of discord's messaging system.

"What the fuck are you doing."

He quickly typed back a reply, "Reading yaoi monthly boo~"

With speeds not exceeding that of an average human typist. (Eevee paws aren't very fit for phones.) Dominic's reply came back in.

"did the whole world actually have to fuckin know that?!?1?"

Oliver smirked at his phone, not that Dominic could actually see him, but still. "Well there isn't much point in hiding it is there~? So lighten _up_ boo~"

He could almost hear Dominic's groan of annoyance at him from where he was, but luckily, despite the lack of proximity to the pale eevee that would allow for a face to face conversation, Dominic continued to reply on his phone, "oh my god, i'm fuckin. too tired for this shit"

"You seem like you could use some food~ Should I maybe make noodles for you~?"

On the screen. Oliver could see Dominic's internal struggle. Right there in the text below the typing box. "dominic is typing..." For what seemed like whole minutes, that text remained, as Dominic was evidently deleting and retyping his message again and again, unable to decide between admitting the fact, and his pride. Until finally, he sent his reply.

"hhhhhhnnnnnhhnnn"

Oliver quickly texted back, amused, "Type properly boo~ Is that a yes or no~?"

The next reply from Dominic came back surprisingly quickly, "you know i fucking WANT those noodles, but i dont feel like moving"

"Fine~ I'll deliver them to you then~ Be right there~"

Oliver looked back towards his magazine. Looks like that'll have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tike: F  
> Vjxndrr9  
> Xjdbrbt  
> Cjdhthdxd  
> Fhfhdhfbrbsrhehdbfvshf  
> T  
> B  
> Ffbbxbdf  
> Fbbdjzjtd bd"
> 
> Oliver: Did my phone blow up while I was delivering the food or will I have to stop someone from using theirs~?  
> Dominic: how tf is he here?  
> Oliver: ^


	2. We're all sinners here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and August join the server!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Oliver x Dominic is strong at the start, but weans off later.

_Adam has joined the server._

Dominic stared at this new notification on his phone. Hesitantly, he started typing out a message asking where he'd come from and what he was doing in the chat.

Except he was interrupted immediately 

" _splashes holy water on Tike_ **Repent sinner** "

To this sudden and irritating callback to a one off joke that was only covered with the end chapter notes of the last page, Dominic shot back with a suitable reply.

"fuckin christ will you STOP roleplaying?"

Unfortunately for Dominic, his request was refused.

" _Splashes holy water on Dominic"_

Repent.

_**"BITCH THE FUCK DID I DO?"** _

"You're being unholy." Came Adam's reply, followed by an emote of holy water droplets. Because that's a real emote. it's the water droplets emote, but each one has a tiny halo and wings. And glows. Because it's holy.

Irritated by the holiness of Adam's emotes. Dominic typed back, "say that to my face hoe"

  
The reply from Adam was swift.

"There are no voice chats sinner."

"Fuck"

As if popping in from nowhere because of the sudden influx of messages bombarding his notifications, Oliver appeared in the chat.

"Excuse me, what the absolute frick is happening here~?"

But before anyone could reply, another new person appeared.

_August has joined the server_

Immediately, they sent evidence in Adam's favour, to show the extent of Dominic's unholiness.

"@dominic. I got the Oliver butt pic your asked for like a week ago"

What followed was an _extremely_ ~~un~~ safe picture of Oliver's butt.

Each had their own unique response to this new development.

_"sinner"_

_Adam has left the chat._

"Dommy~kun if you wanted to see it you should've just asked~"

Understandably very flustered, Dominic quickly replied, "AUGUST YOU _**BITCH.**_

~~dm that to me next time~~ "

"So you do want to see it boo~?"

"i am so fucking close to murdering you"

"Whatever you say boo~"

Dominic threw his phone across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dominic.11/10/2019  
> uh how do these emojis work  
> hmm  
> oh yeah!  
> :middle_finger:  
> Oliver Gaypaw11/10/2019  
> :OliverBlush:  
> dominic.11/10/2019  
> did you make emojis of yourself  
> Oliver Gaypaw11/10/2019  
> I think fucking me is a little soon no~  
> dominic.11/10/2019  
> oh my god  
> August the best summer month11/10/2019  
> .3.  
> Oliver Gaypaw11/10/2019  
> :OliverHawt:  
> dominic.11/10/2019  
> this is peak narcissism  
> Oliver Gaypaw11/10/2019  
> How so?  
> dominic.11/10/2019  
> you have emojis  
> of yourself  
> August the best summer month11/10/2019  
> .3. Ehhh but would you like him using emojis of yourself, Dominic?  
> dominic.11/10/2019  
> huh.  
> Oliver Gaypaw11/10/2019  
> I think if I used emojis of him he'd look like this  
> :DommyBaka:


	3. Discontinued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some news.

So. Some news. I will no longer be writing this. For obvious reasons.

~~Got banned from the server =w=~~

It's been fun tho. Thanks for the memories. Well. Actually I've been trying my best to forget. But ok.

Maybe I'll meet you people in another life.


End file.
